


The Chaton Twins

by BlooBlu



Category: The Chaton Twins
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Escorts, I have no idea when or if I will post a second chapter, I never write this kind of thing I swear, M/M, Makeup, Please Don't Kill Me, Prostitution, Secrets, Strippers & Strip Clubs, These tags make it sound worse than it is, Waxing, this is a collaboration project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: The Mindscape is a well-known and fairly respected gay strip club in downtown New York City. Owned by Thomas Sanders, but more commonly run by its manager, Logan Starke.Roman knows all of this, and it’s not just idle information; he’s inside the building quite often. Not as a patron, however - he works there.Yes, the dramatic, loud ex-highschool football player was a stripper, and his most famous act is performed with his twin brother. Of course, no one but Logan and a few other staff members know their real names, so the famous “Ruby and Jade” aren’t often associated with Roman and Remus Chaton. Thank god for that, because if his friends ever saw his real name or face on those billboards…Unfortunately, his brother is a bit of an ass and has a flair for the dramatic - which could mean losing everything Roman cares about. How will his friends react to his real day job?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Kudos: 17





	The Chaton Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Pfrgthhyjukijuthygfdrgthuj Would anyone even want me to continue this? God why is THIS the thing that got me back on the writing track and derailed me from other projects
> 
> Go thank @Waokvale for workshopping this w/ me and making art   
> https://waokevale.tumblr.com/post/625694204520284160/so-me-and-my-friend-sandpaperandcookies

Roman’s life is a fairly simple one, but he loves it all the same; wake up no earlier than 10 am, fix breakfast for himself and his brother, (Lord have mercy on the man who lets Remus into a kitchen) work in the home gym for a few hours, then showering and stopping by Patton’s or Virgil’s place for a bit before getting ready for work. Some may question how he can start getting ready for his job at 5 and be ready at 8, and those people know nothing of full-body waxing and makeup. 

Yes, he’s exactly what you’re thinking: a stripper. And a little more, if you have the money and know who to talk to - namely Logan, his manager. There’s a certain way to go about these sorts of things, after all. 

It’s nearing the time when he and Remus should be getting out the door now, actually, and he’s just finished dressing in the lightest, easy-to-change-out-of clothes he has when his annoying twin bangs on his bedroom door. 

“Just a moment!”

“An actual moment, or a “I haven’t even started my mascara” moment?” 

“The first one, ass.”

“ ‘Kay, I’m stealing your keys though, Jan’s still borrowing mine ‘til tomorrow.” 

“I swear to god, Remus, if you spill so much as a drop of _anything_ on the vinyl I will commit actual murder tonight!”

The only response is an echoing cackle down the halls, in the direction of the garage. He’ll get there fast enough for damage control, he’s sure, because of the two of them, Roman has more experience running in heels. Oh, it had been dark days when he was practicing short runs and jumps in six-inch stilettos, but it was worth it to not have to toss away his more pricy heels just because someone was chasing him. 

Logan is great about making sure all of the dancers and… other staff could defend themselves, with hidden cans of mace and baseball bats tucked under beds, but that didn’t mean Roman couldn’t prepare for the worst. He and Remus have saved each other from random creeps and bad customers for years. Some people can be real assholes.

_Beep Beep!_

Oh, if Remus even _thinks_ about sitting in the driver’s seat, Roman’s going to throw hands. 

. . .

“Ro, Reem! It’s been forever!”

“Thomas!”

Remus is a ways ahead of him, having jumped out the passenger side door before the car was even parked, and thus is through the doors just in time to see Thomas spinning his brother in a big hug. 

Logan manages the Mindscape, of course, but Mr. Sanders _owns_ the place. You wouldn’t know it, looking at him - business casual is about the most he’ll dress up for anything, and he’s got a kind face that doesn’t exactly come to mind when one thinks of “pimp/strip club owner.” 

He runs over for hugs too, because dear ole’ Thomathy is a great friend and it’s been a month since he last visited the place - was out of town for a wedding, apparently. 

“It has! You goof, you said you’d only be gone two weeks!”

“I know, I know, but there was a problem with the flight booking, and Mary Lee wanted to make the resort stay another week, it was all ridiculous. How’s Lo doing?”

Remus cuts him off, or more like he says exactly what Roman had been thinking:

“Oh, the nerdy wolverine is doing fine! You can see for yourself in a minute, but you’d better stick around to watch our show, those new outfits finally came in and-”

“Woah, yeah they would have been done by now, huh? You guy’s will definitely have to show me!”

Suddenly Roman can feel himself buzzing with excitement - they’d spent _weeks_ designing those costumes, and this would be the first time Thomas got to see it in person! Today would be extra special, then! He can tell that his twin is thinking the same thing, and they both rush off to the changing rooms - their first show wouldn’t be for another hour or so, but there’s always a little bit of crowd-working to do before the real display starts - catch a few men’s attention early, and they’ll be looking for you all night. 

Oh, the wonders of acting.

. . . 

As the moon fully rises and hangs high in the sky, Roman finds himself getting bored of giving lapdances to tipsy college students who don’t know how to control themselves and has had enough of people touching his ass without either asking or paying first, so he takes a water break. 

Aka: sneaking back to his and Remus’s shared dressing room, and touches up his make up and stretches for 20 minutes. It’s hard to tell from the outside, due to how the building is designed, but there’s actually a third floor to the building; the first is accessible to anyone and has an open bar, the second floor is for private shows and has mini-bars that are technically free to access, but it’s encouraged to leave a little cash - or at least not clear out the whole damn bar. The third floor, though - that’s where Roman spends at least a portion of each night, and where Remus is whenever they aren’t doing their little “twin act.” (A small part of his mind says that it’s not an act, they’re really twins, but the displays feel fake enough to call it one.)

These private rooms are different than the ones on the second floor - more comfortable, beds instead of couches, and more importantly: actual sound-proofing. You can’t even enter this floor without confirmation of payment first, and the elevators don’t come up here. It’s important to remain discreet when you’re running a less-than-legal operation. 

Most fo the staff don’t even know about the third floor, and a good portion of the ones that do don’t know for sure what goes on up there; not that they couldn’t guess, but there’s no proof. Can’t be too careful these days, even if the police aren’t usually interested in Miami’s prostitutes unless there’s a serial killer involved. No one cares about them, actually, unless they’re interested in their services, or in some cases… have no idea what their job is. 

Roman can’t bring himself to regret never telling his friends about what he is, what he does. Patton wouldn’t approve, Virgil would freak out, and Janus and he aren’t really close enough to talk about this sort of thing anyway. Thank god Remus was at least able to keep quiet about the more private part of their work, and has only ever admitted to personally being a stripper to two people: Janus and Remy. 

And Remy’s just as guilty as they are, if not more, so xe’s not too interested in spilling the tea, journalist or not.


End file.
